Plants Vs Zombies Botany Fantasy
by MiracleBreaker
Summary: A young sunflower who spent years in her house suddenly gets a letter sending her to last place she wants to be. Or is it? I do not own PvZ. I own the plot. Rated T just in case. ( SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 3 YEARS )
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Warning. This is my first ever fanfiction I made so it might not be the best thing in the world...**

 **Anyways read as you want.**

One day in a peaceful realm a young plant was sleeping on her bed. As a new plant she was quite happy with her place, in fact she is always happy. Her name was Sally the Sunflower. For many years she lived with her parents until...

*Ding Dong*

Sally answered the door only to see a small letter with a gold cup symbol on it. She hopped back into her room and ripped open the letter eager to see what was written on it. She did not receive letters often due to her always being at home and rarely being outside. She read the letter and she lost her smile and started crying as she read the letter. She was getting sent to war against zombies in a dangerous town with other plants.

After informing her parents, she packed up her bags and got onto a bus. A bus to a land they called New Apocalypse town. The 14 hour drive was long but she was with other plants that were getting sent there including her friend Marigold which they literally chatted for 14 hours. After the long ride they arrived at a house they noticed had the name Crazy Dave on it. There were 2 humans on the lawn one of which they assumed was Crazy Dave due to him having a stainless steel pot on his head and the other one wearing a name tag that said Kelmon. Kelmon wore a lab coat and other white pieces of clothing. The house looked quite normal besides there being a giant trailer which looked like it had rocket ship parts attached to it and with a line of lawnmowers behind the near perfect lawn. There was also a sturdy red roof with plants on top of it and from their perspective a giant greenhouse. "Hey Marigold, this might not be that bad… besides the death part." Said Sally, as they disembarked while laughing until they reached the front steps.

"Hello there new plants I see we got about 8 newcomers today." Said Kelmon. Let's see what we have here…

So we got 3 other members of the peashooter family a sunflower and marigold and a couple mushrooms. So come right on in, the assigned leaders will show you to your rooms.

Sally was led by a young cabbage-pult she estimated about her age. When she first saw this cabbage-pult she instantly felt a bit heavy as they walked to her room although she didn't know why. She never had this feeling before in her life. Then the cabbage-pult introduced himself. "Hi my names Charlie but you can call me CP. "said the young cabbage-pult as they traveled to the room. "So due to our current placements you are my roommate" Charlie continued as they continued traveling to their room.

"Wait what? I'm sleeping with a boy?" she slowly said with a hint of annoyance but also a hint of her shyness.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Charlie instantly countered.

After a small playful argument in between the two plants, Sally decided to finally change the subject. "So how long have you been here?" she asked with an innocent and shy tone.

"Probably 2 years or something" he replied as they finally reached the room.

Sally opened the door and saw a beautiful room with 2 small beds properly made, windows, closets tables and nice green wallpaper. She walked to her side of the room and decided to start setting up all her stuff up. When, she finished she saw Charlie clean up his part of the room. She just stared and felt heavy again. Then it hit her, she had a crush on Charlie.

 **So this is my first fanfic. How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2: The fail wave

**Here is your next chapter folks, again I'm a novice writer so don't expect anything good**

Dumbfounded by this new feeling, Sally looked on Charlie's side of the room and viewed his things, she saw way too many books for her eyes to handle, tons of videogame posters and some sort of odd trophy, so what made him so special in her mind? She went over the details many times while she was in bed relaxing, without a doubt she knew she liked him, he's friendly and funny, probably popular… but it had to be something else forming this crush, something deep. It hadn't struck her yet, but she knew she would find out, in the fullest of time. Right now was a different problem, she saw Charlie come in alarmed at something.

"Sally, get to the lawn NOW! We are under attack!" Charlie said as he ran back out.

The young sunflower started running with him to the lawn, Wallnuts and other plants have already set up and are defending a fierce battle. She saw a gigantic hoard of zombies all wearing buckets heading towards this way. She stood at the back of the field supplying sun for Kelmon to use as Crazy Dave went into the house and hid. The battle was fierce as the Wall-nut in Sally's lane was cut down by the everlasting hoard of zombies and Charlie and his pumpkin were next. Sally watched him as with determination and anger in his eyes, he threw everything he had at the zombies and even deployed his anger further by using a surprise move, plant food. Without losing the fire in his eyes he launched several thousand cabbages at all the zombies damaging all of them with the rest of the plants taking them out. The wave finished with a victory on their side and a white flag on the other.

As the plants retreated to their rooms and or wherever they go to relax, Sally caught Charlie in their room reading a book.

"Hey Charlie that battle was tough. You were awesome in that fight with that rain of cabbage." She said with her eyes beaming.

"Well, it's just something my brother taught me." He replied as he kept reading.

"So how did you do it?" she asked.

"Plant food, a new found substance that we can eat for certain effects if controlled right. If you ate one it might feel weird since you are a sun producing plant, and if I read correctly, it creates an intense feeling that can make you yell or scream and produce a ton of sun. For me it's a tough feeling that I'm going to explode but then suddenly it stops and if I'm controlling myself enough I can propel a ton of cabbage at zombies. If I don't, cabbage goes everywhere." as he replied sounding normal.

After continuing the intriguing conversation the dinner bell was rung. All the plants proceeded to the dinner area where they served a mighty meal of fertilizer spaghetti. Sally sat at the girl's dinner table with her friend Marigold who she learned manages income, taxes and other things. Charlie sat at the boys table talking with the boys about sports and other boy things.

"riouhavdnouwblidklabwdbaiwdbuawihdughawdoubailubgdiu" says crazy Dave to all the plants.

(Translation: The zombies and we have declared peacetime.)

All the plants cheered and laughed and celebrated the victory leaving a happy attitude on everyone's faces as they left at midnight to go to bed. Sally and Charlie went to their room and slept. Oddly enough Charlie was dreaming for once in his life.

[Dreamworld]

 _Charlie: Huh? Where am I?_

 _Sally: Hey… Charlie come over here and help me!_

 _Charlie: Sally? Um why?_

 _Sally screams as a zombie grabs her and prepares to eat her._

 _Charlie: SALLY! HANG ON ILL SAVE YOU!_

 _The zombie bites down on Sally as she screams hysterically._

[Reality]

"Ahhh what who what?" Charlie says as he wakes up suddenly.

He looks around seeing nothing out or ordinary, then he looks at Sally sleeping soundly. He thought about what just happened. He saw Sally get bitten by a zombie and wondered… Is that the future… will she die? Will she ever know… over this past day I've developed some special feelings for her. It was true as he started to develop these heavy feelings of love when he was around her. In fact he barely managed the first day to keep it cool without any part of his body cracking down. He was scared, he knew that nightmares came from fears and his greatest fear was losing Sally before he could confess, at least at the moment it was, he would gladly exchange his life for hers, even if this was just sudden

 **Oh look a twist in the plot I put in last minute so the story would make 5% more since than it should ever be. :3**


End file.
